Emails
by bashfuljen03
Summary: Will and Emma exchange emails while at school.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Emails  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, I just like to play with them a little.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Will and Emma exchange emails while at school.  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I don't even know what to say. I have never "published" a fanfic before. This is just a little drabble I wrote tonight. I was browsing Tumblr and saw something that sparked this little ficlet. I have a longer story that I've been working on for awhile, but I'm not sure if I should post it. I'm not very confident in my writing. But anyways, enjoy.

Will had just administered his final exam for the year when he went to his desk to have a seat. The test would take approximately an hour to complete, so he had a little time to kill. He didn't have any other tests to grade because Emma had helped him finish them up the previous night. Usually, during his down time, he'd escape to her office, but he couldn't leave the students by themselves. He could text her, but cell phone use is frowned upon during school hours. He knew breaking the rules wouldn't set a good example to his students. He only wanted to know what she was doing. He just wanted to talk to her. About what? It didn't matter. He just wanted to be with her. He saw his laptop poking out of his bag and an idea struck him – they could chat online. He wouldn't be disturbing his students and they could talk without breaking any rules. He booted up his computer and emailed her. He hoped she checked her email often.

_Em, _

_I'm bored. One test to go and Summer is ours. Email me back. _

_-Will_

Emma was sitting at her computer putting in grades, printing and organizing last minute transcripts when the browser on her screen told her she had a new email. Needing the break, she scrolled over and saw that the email was from Will. She grinned as she read. It was such a short message, but it meant the world to her. She responded immediately.

_Will,_

_Just when I'm feeling a little stressed out and overwhelmed you come to the rescue. I could use a break from all these transcripts. Do you realize how many students are graduating this year? More than any other year since I've been here. This Summer is going to be the greatest. I can't wait to spend it with you. _

_Xoxo,  
>Emma<em>

While he waited for a response, he decided to get a head start on some ideas for songs for next year. It's never too early to get prepared. It wasn't 3 minutes into his search that a little notification told him he had an email. He opened it up, thankful of Emma's speedy response. He read with a smile on his face; to know that she felt the same way about him as he did for her made his heart swell. He loved that she always included the exes and ohs at the end. His fingers returned to the keyboard and he typed:

_It's not fair that you get so swamped with paperwork at the end of the year. I promise to help as soon as this test is finished. How about that? I promise to be a good little helper, too. I'll lick all the envelopes you need me to, just as long as I get to be in the same room with you. _

_-Will_

Emma sat anxiously waiting for his reply. It seemed silly that they were in the same building and had to resort to emailing each other back and forth. Then again, it's also seemed silly that they couldn't go more than a couple of hours without some sort of communication. She couldn't lie to herself about it, though; she loved ever minute of it. The joys of technology, she thought. She felt her heart flutter when she read the last part. She knew she wouldn't be able to sit in her office and watch him lick envelopes without wanting to jump his bones.

_I would love some help, Will. But, why should the envelopes get all the attention?_

_Xoxo,  
>Emma<em>

Will wasn't prepared for the response he had gotten. His breath caught and he giggled a little causing several of the students to look up at him. He tried to nonchalantly cough it off, but knew he wasn't very convincing. He hadn't meant for his previous email to be laced with perversion. It excited him that their emails had taken a turn into a different, yet intriguing, direction.

_I just embarrassed myself in front of the class reading that last message. Trust me, I'd pick you over envelopes any day. Well, unless they are some of those Mmmvelopes, then you're on your own. _

_-Will_

Emma laughed out loud when she read his latest email. She was thankful no one was coming down the hall. She decided it would probably be best to get up and close the door. She felt she needed privacy, even though they weren't even in the same room. She loved his sense of humor. No matter how bad her day was going or what kind of mood she was in, he could always make her laugh.

_I have to compete with flavored envelopes? Fine, just let me know the time and place. _

_Xoxo,_

_Emma_

Will's mouth fell into an O shape and he couldn't believe how turned on he was becoming. From emails. She was even sexy in type. Who knew his sweet and demure Emma could be such a tease? Flabbergasted he simply typed back:

_Emma Pillsbury, are you propositioning me?_

_-Will_

When Emma opened up the latest email, she flushed. She wasn't often so forward about her wants, so when he does mention it, it makes her blush. Will was always the exception. He could get her to do things she'd never do otherwise. He made it easier to be.

_What can I say? You bring out the vixen in me. _

_Xoxo,_

_Emma_

Will looked at the clock in the lower right hand corner of his laptop and saw that there was only 20 minutes left. Surely he could make it for 20 more minutes. He knew the time would pass unreasonably slow knowing that he wanted out.

_I look forward to figuring out what else I can bring out in you. ;)_

_I don't think I can wait another 20 minutes. I have half a mind to just take up the tests and tell them to go, but that wouldn't make me a very good educator, would it?_

_-Will_

Emma didn't think she could wait any longer, either. When had they become so needy? She wondered if she would ever not feel like this; this feeling of not being able to be without him. Wasn't it healthy for all relationships to have quality time away from their significant others? She decided she didn't care. If they wanted to be together always, they would be together always.

_You can make it, Sweetheart. Just think of the Summer we're going to have. No distractions; just us. _ _But first, I have to get this paperwork done. See you soon ,Love._

_Xoxo,  
>Emma<em>

Will read the last email and shut his computer. When he looked up at his students he noticed that nearly all of them were staring at him.

"Are you guys finished?" he asked.

A mixture of yeses and yeahs and head nods pursued. "Why didn't you say something?" he continued.

Finn, who was usually the one to speak for everyone, piped up and said, "You looked pretty absorbed in whatever it was you were doing. We didn't want to bother."

Will blushed and cleared his throat. Maybe the online thing wasn't such a great idea. It didn't matter, because he had no regrets.

"Turn your exams in and you can leave."

The students didn't have to be told twice. They all handed him their tests and he quickly stowed them in his laptop bag to grade later, for he had somewhere more important to be.

He grinned wickedly as he shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I had no intention of continuing this story, but with a little encouragement I thought, "What the hell?" Once again, enjoy.

When he arrived at her door, she was hard at work. She didn't even hear him open the door, so he leaned against the frame and watched her. For how long? He wasn't sure. She was signing some papers and placing them in different stacks. Every once in awhile her tongue would come out and lick her bottom lip. Oh, how he was envious of that bottom lip. _She is such a beautiful and spectacular person. If only she realized this._

When she reached the last paper and filed it away, she sighed contently, completely unaware that she had an audience.

Will finally broke the silence, "Almost done?"

Emma jumped and said, "Will! You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

He looked at his watch and said, "I honestly have no idea. The kids finished their exams early, much to my surprise. I've just been watching you work. Next to the emails, it's been the highlight of my day."

"Will…." she blushed as she stood up and walked around her desk. She still wasn't used to such heartfelt sentiments. Will had a tendency to turn her into complete and utter mush. "You must not have had a very good day, then."

"On the contrary, it's been a great day. Add one thing and it'll be perfect." he stated.

Emma was now standing in front her desk facing Will who was just a couple of feet away from her. "What's the one thing? Anything I can help with?" she asked sincerely.

"As a matter of fact, you can." he responded moving closer to her.

"Oh yeah? And that would be?"

"A kiss." he answered back with a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"Well, that's simple enough. I'd be happy to oblige, especially if it will make your day _perfect._" She took a couple of steps; their bodies just inches apart. Staring in his eyes, she reached up and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating strong. For her. Not losing eye contact, she ran her hand down his stomach and grabbed his hip. Her sudden action produced a gasp from him, which caused her to smirk with satisfaction. She pulled him towards her and said, "Come here."

Just as she was about to make contact with his gorgeous, luscious, lips, he interrupted, "Wait…." he put up his hands in a "stop" position. He shifted his eyes and look out into the hall.

"Will, what?"

"I was looking for Rachel. I thought I heard her voice. I just barely escaped her earlier. Apparently she has me LoJacked or something. That child's timing is impeccable. Every time we try to share a moment at this school, she pops out of nowhere. It really is quite annoying."

Emma couldn't contain her laughter. She hadn't thought about it before, but he was right. She _did_ always interrupt them. At the most inopportune times, too. "Well, let's get out of here, then."

"What about the paperwork I promised to help you with?"

"We can finish it up when we get home. You promised to make me dinner tonight, remember?" she said with a wink. "I can work on it then," she concluded, gathering up all the paperwork splayed across her desk.

Will could only stand there. Had she not realized she used "we" and "home" in the same sentence? "You know you just referred to my apartment as _home._"

She stopped in her ministrations and looked at him. She didn't even realize what she had said. "I did say home, didn't I?" she said as she looked back at him. "It's funny how unconscious thoughts can materialize and you not even realize it. It's just that I consider any place you are _home_, but I can't lie and say I wasn't thinking of your apartment. I think I feel more comfortable there than my own place." she finished.

Could he love this woman any more? He didn't think it was possible. "Unconscious thought or not, you know you're welcome there. And to never leave."

"William Schuester, are you asking me to move in with you?"

At this point they were both facing each other again, paperwork forgotten about on the desk. "I'm only giving you what your heart wants," he said as placed his index finger against her chest; on her heart. Then he moved his finger to her forehead and brushed her bangs away from her eyes and said, "And what your head hadn't realized yet."

"I did say I wanted to spend the summer with you. I guess I didn't realize I meant it so literally. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Will. Yes, I will move in with you."

Will closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "You've just made me the happiest man alive, Emma. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Will, but I still haven't made it perfect," she teased.

Will leaned back from her embrace and saw in her eyes the sparkle of complete and total bliss. He moved his hand to cup her chin. "You haven't now, have you?" he laughed as he rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. That bottom lip he was jealous of just moments before. He leaned forward to capture her mouth with his own when a very distinctive voice came through the open doorway behind them, "Mr. Schue?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma felt Will's exasperated breath on her lips then smiled at the irony. She stepped aside and said, "Good afternoon, Rachel."

"Good afternoon, Miss Pillsbury. I'm sorry if I interrupted, but it's imperative that I speak to Mr. Schue."

Will had turned around at this point, gaining some composure. "Rachel, is it really that important? Can it not wait?" He knew that whatever it is she wanted couldn't be as important as she thought it was.

Rachel huffed and glared at him, "Mr. Schue."

Teenagers are overdramatic and most of the time he found it entertaining, but not today. "Let's step into the hall. We don't want to bother Miss Pillsbury with this when she has work to do."

Emma looked at him with appreciation and he winked at her. As Will and Rachel made their way out into the hall, she continued the formally forgotten task of gathering up the paperwork she was going to finish later. She could hear the faint sighs and "Mr. Schues" from Rachel in the hallway. Emma wasn't upset with her because she knew they shouldn't be behaving in such a way at school, anyways. But, what she really cursed was her glass office. What they don't know, can't hurt them, right?

Just as she was putting the rest of her things in her bag, Will came back in and said, "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Was it as important as she claimed?"

"What do you think?" he said with a smirk then laughed. "She's just worried that the glee club won't get enough practice over the summer. She wanted to up the practices to 2 times a week."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I'd think about it."

"Are you?" Emma asked, knowing he probably wouldn't think about it passed the conversation they were having.

"What do you think?" he responded smugly. "She's too worried. They'll be fine. Not to mention, I have more important things to do this summer." And with that, he reached down and picked up his bag, grabbed Emma's hand and left the office.

"Maybe, we'll make it out unnoticed," Emma teased.

They walked hand-in-hand out to the parking lot. Fortunately, they were able to park side by side, which doesn't happen often because Will is perpetually running late in the mornings. Especially mornings when he stayed at Emma's.

"I need to stop by my apartment to grab a few things. See you in an hour?" Emma told him from the front seat of her car.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart."

Emma arrived promptly an hour later. She could smell whatever he was cooking from the door. Will has many talents and cooking was definitely one of them. He opened the door and invited her in.

"Mmm, smells great. But I thought you were going to wait to cook while I finished up this paperwork?" she said as she held up her work bag.

"I decided to start on it sooner so I could _help_ you with your work. I didn't lie earlier when I said I'd be a good little helper," he replied.

"Will, you really don't have to…." she trailed on.

"I want to, Emma. Come on, supper won't be done for a bit, so we can get a head start." He took her bag and led her to the kitchen table. They both took a seat and Emma started pulling the papers and piling them different stacks on the table.

"What do you need me to do?" Will asked. He had no idea what she was even doing. "What are all these anyways?"

"Well, these are transcripts that are going to the graduates when they get their diplomas. I just have to fold them and put them in these envelopes," she said as she hoisted two boxes of pull and seal envelopes onto the table. "No licking required," she finished with a chuckle.

He laughed as he picked up the box and looked at its contents. "I think you did that on purpose."

"You'll never know," she answered back with a glint of humor and enticement in her eyes and voice.

She was being suggestive again. Will loved this part of Emma. It took his breath away. So shy and so quiet, yet so bold and passionate. "So, what am I to do?"

"Well, since you have a thing for envelopes, how about you put these labels," she said as she handed him a stack of address labels that were already made out, alphabetically of course, "on the envelopes, "and I'll put these," she continued pointing to a stack of transcripts, "in them."

An hour and several witty envelope and tongue jokes later, they were finished. Will stretched in his chair and Emma stuffed the last bit of it back in her bag and said, "Oh my god, Will, thank you so much. That wasn't nearly as dreadful as I was expecting." Things never were when he was around, she thought.

"You're welcome," he responded as he stood up and kissed her forehead. "Maybe I can get you to help with some Spanish exams later, but right now, I'm starving."

"It would be my pleasure. And me too."

When they returned back to the table, food and drink in hand, they settled into their normal conversations of anything and everything. They talked about when a good time for Emma to move in, what they could do over the summer, plans they have, trips they could take.

"I always spend the week of the 4th with my family in Virginia," she stated. "I haven't been in a couple of years and they practically begged me to come out this year. Consider this your formal invite. My parents insist you come, so they can finally meet you. But I understand if you don't want to. I know meeting your girlfriend's parents isn't exactly the most pleasant thing to do."

"Of course I want to go," he declared earnestly. He couldn't imagine spending a week away from her, and he knew meeting her parents would have to happen sooner or later.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Will. I really didn't want to go by myself; to spend a week without you. It would have been pure torture. I think they knew that, too,' she laughed.

After supper, Will and Emma were both standing in front of the sink doing the dishes; Emma washing, Will drying and putting way.

"You know, this is probably my favorite time of the day," Will said.

"The sunset?" Emma asked.

Will chuckled, "No, I mean, this. Us doing the dishes."

Emma never would have figured that this, of all things, would be his favorite. "Oh, really? Why?"

"Lots of reasons, really. First, I get to stand by you. That's always exceptional. I love how one of us always turns on music. I love when you sing along. I love the simplicity of us just standing here quietly, but not in an awkward or lonely way. We can just be and I love it."

"Will, can I have that kiss now?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to pursue this story. I don't like to leave things unfinished. Well, if I can help it. I have, since the beginning, preferred this story to Fluff 'N Stuff, but I felt obligated to finish FnS because I _did _start it first.

For the sake of this store (and my sanity) Emma's folks are not ginger supremacists. They are just your normal overbearing, overprotective parents.

**Chapter 4**

Will and Emma arrived safely in Virginia a few days before the 4th of July. The school year ended a couple of weeks prior, so they had been getting things in order for Emma's move to Will's. They had spent the past week packing, organizing, and getting rid of things they no longer needed. There was so much sorting to do because they pretty much had two of everything. They were able to compromise nicely; they kept Will's furniture, but Emma's bed. Upon their return back to Lima, the movers would come and officially move Emma in. (Though, unofficially, she had been living there since school let out.)

Will sighed as he turned the page of the latest John Grisham he was reading. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa sleeper; the Pillsburys' cat meowed in protest at his feet.

"Hey, like I want to sleep here," he responded sarcastically.

Will couldn't lie, he had been nervous about meeting Emma's parents for the first time. Sure, he talked a big game a few weeks back, but that was before he realized how important this meeting was. What it could mean and what it meant to Emma. He knew he couldn't screw it up. Couldn't. Emma had been of no help when he questioned her about her parents about what to expect. She only said that they were old fashioned Southern people. Thankfully, he survived the evening. Her mother was very inviting; her father very inquisitive. Her brother added a nice buffer between Will and older Pillsburys. He often steered his father's inquiring questions to stories from him and Emma's childhood.

He was astonished when Mr. and Mrs. Pillsbury _suggested _Will take the couch; Emma would stay in her old room. Having never brought a guy home to her parents, she was just as shocked as him at their sleeping arrangements. But Will wasn't going to protest; he needed to stay in their good graces. If that meant a few days on a very uncomfortable sofa sleeper, so be it. But he did wonder - had Emma not told her parents she was going to move in with him? He had assumed she would have. He would have to talk to Emma about that later.

He flipped back a page since he hadn't been paying attention to what he was reading. He saw his cell phone light up from the end table beside the couch. He laid his book aside and picked it up to see a text from Emma. He chuckled and slid the arrow to unlock.

_Are you awake?_

Of course he was awake. They were in a different time zone, she wasn't in bed with him, and again, on a sofa sleeper. Did he mention the grouchy cat?

_Yes, sweetheart. Why aren't you asleep? After our long day of traveling you should be exhausted._

He knew she was probably upstairs feeling the same and worrying about him. She had told him earlier that it was weird being back in her old room again. There were so many memories from her childhood, with a lot of them not being so great. His heart went out to her. After a minute his phone lit up again.

_I miss my cuddle buddy. It's ridiculous they are making us stay in different rooms. _

He missed his cuddle buddy too. How had he managed all that time alone? It was painful to even think about. He looked down at the cat and typed:

_I miss you, too. This cat just doesn't measure up. He keeps giving me death glares. I'm afraid to close my eyes._

Emma laughed when she saw his message. He could always cheer her up – one of the many talents of Will Schuester. She responded:

_Hey, leave Mr. Worthington alone! He's old and was my best friend for most of my teenage years._

Will chuckled; he'd been here all evening and did not even know the black feline's name. Since Emma mentioned it, he could see the graying around his mouth and was a little plump from age and laziness.

_That explains it. You have another male in your life and he expects foul play. I won't survive the night._

Emma laughed out loud at Will's text. She felt so horrible for him downstairs all by himself in a strange house on that old springy sofa bed. She knew he had to be very uncomfortable. Maybe she should sneak downstairs to see him for a little bit. Cheer him up. She slipped out of her door and tiptoed her way down the hall. Thankfully her parents' room was on the opposite end. Just before she made it to the stairs, her phone that she hadn't realize she was still holding, lit up. A text from her brother. She mouthed to herself, "My brother?" He and his wife were staying in the guest room across the hall from Emma's bedroom. They had went to bed a couple of hours ago.

_The 4th step from the bottom creaks._

He must have heard her laughing and then coming out her bedroom. She smirked to herself, and whispered haughtily, "Thank you, Charlie!" He was always a smartass.

She crept down the stairs, making sure to skip the noisy one. She never understood why it had never been fixed. When she arrived in the living room, the sight in front of her made her heart swell. In one hand Will was holding the book he had packed for the trip, his reading glasses perched at the end of his nose, his other hand was scratching behind Mr. Worthington ears; she could hear the cat purring from where she was standing.

"Well, I guess your cuddle buddy is no longer needed," she whispered as she approached the couch.

Will jumped at her intrusion and smiled, "We had a little talk and compromised. I scratch behind his ears; he doesn't kill me in my sleep. I thought it was fair."

She giggled. He was so damn adorable.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I just had to see you. Scoot over," she responded.

"If I have to move, the cat does too, and you think I'm going to upset the gravy train? You're outta your mind!" he joked.

"Mr. Worthington, go to bed," Emma ordered.

The cat sat up slowly, yawned, and stretched, then made his way out of the room. Will was stunned. "How…What?...That's all you had to say?"

"Yep," she smirked and winked at him. "Now, move over, I'm cold."

"Yes, ma'am."

Will moved over and sat his glasses and book on the end table and turned the light off. "You know you're not supposed to be down here."

She slipped in next to him and curled up close, "I'm 32 years old; I'll do what I please. And what would please me right now is to lie next to my boyfriend for awhile."

Will wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and responded, "Oh, I'm not complaining. But you know if they catch us, it'll be my fault. And there goes my good impression."

Emma snickered at the fact that he was the one trying to play it safe. "I won't stay long."

"Okay," Will replied. He kissed her forehead and tangled his feet with hers. They always played footsies when they first got into bed. "Um, I have a question," he stuttered.

Emma looked up at him with worried expression, "What?"

"How come you haven't told your parents you are moving in with me? Are you ashamed of me?" he inquired.

"Oh goodness, Will, no. I was just so scared. This has all happened so quickly and you've seen how old fashion they can be. I didn't want them to make any preconceived notions before they got a chance to meet you. I knew that once they met you and saw how wonderful you are and how serious and in love we are, they would be more approving."

Will let out a sigh of relief then kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she sighed contently.

"But you will have to tell them when we get back."

"I know."

They laid in silence for awhile, Will tracing a soothing pattern across Emma's back and Emma running her fingers through the curls on the back of his head. Before long, and before either realized, they had both fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Will groaned when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He moved it slightly thinking it was Mr. Worthington coming back to sleep. But then he heard a whispered, "Will, dude. You gotta get Emma back to bed."

Will eyes opened wide and saw Emma snuggled up beside him, just as they had been the night before. They had both fallen asleep. He whispered exasperatedly, "She promised!"

Charlie chuckled at his befuddlement and said, "You gotta get her back upstairs before my folks get up. They are early risers."

Will didn't have to be told twice. He jumped off the sofa sleeper and walked around to Emma's side. "She looks so peaceful. I don't want to wake her." But he knew he had to get her upstairs. Their future depended on it. He slid his arms under her ever so gently and on instinct, she curled right up next to him. She mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake.

While Will made his way to the stairs, Charlie said, "Watch that 4th step; it creaks!"

Will nodded and carried Emma's sleeping form up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets up over her. He smiled, sweeping the hair from her forehead and placing a kiss there, "I love you."

He took a moment to glance around her room. She had a desk beside the window that she no doubt used to write during her teenage years, because she had told him it was her favorite pastime when she was younger. There were pictures and posters littering the walls. _Was that a Marky Mark poster? _He smiled and reminded himself to mention that to her later.

With one last look, he turned and headed towards the door. Opening it very quietly, he stepped out in the hallway the same time the door at the far end opened. He stopped in his tracks, having just been caught by Emma's father. _If looks could kill. _He didn't know what to do, but Charles was standing there obviously wanting an explanation.

"Mr. Pillsbury, it's not what it looks like," he stammered. Will could see the disbelief written on Charles' face.

"Care to explain what it is, then?" he responded harshly.

Then it hit Will; he couldn't tell Mr. Pillsbury that Emma came downstairs and slept with _him _last night. Her father wouldn't think too highly of that scenario. He also couldn't rat her out. Will couldn't give him reason to think less of his "little angel". He didn't want Mr. Pillsbury angry and upset with her. He realized he would have to take the fall for this one. _So much for that first impression. _"I'm sorry, sir. It is what it looks like. It's entirely my fault. Emma had nothing to do with this. Please don't be upset with her. I just couldn't sleep without her, so I snuck in."

Will knew he was in deep shit when he saw the intensity of Mr. Pillsbury's stare. The older man took two steps towards him and Will's knees buckled. He hadn't been so scared in his entire life. He was sure Mr. Pillsbury was going to yell at him, hit him, something, but he walked right by and mumbled something like, "She really picked a good one _this_ time."

Will walked back downstairs to find Charlie and maybe even try to find alternate sleeping arrangements. Surely there was a hotel in this town. He didn't know what to do. He found Charlie in the kitchen sitting at the table with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Want a cup?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, please," Will responded, taking a seat across from him at the table. "So, care to guess what just happened?"

Charlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, inquiring him to continue.

"Just as I stepped out of Emma's room, your dad came out of his."

Charlie handed Will his coffee and with a chuckle he said, "Sorry, bro. You're in deep shit now, you realizethat, right?"

Will sighed and was too occupied by his own thoughts to even realized he had the exact same reaction. He took a drink of his coffee and replied sarcastically, "Yes, I'm fully aware. How about some useful advice, huh? You know your parents better than I do. Do I need to find another place to stay while we're here?"

Charlie looked at Will with sympathy and said, "I wish I could. I never brought Julie here until I married her. So I can't exactly give you advice on such a predicament. You should talk to Emma."

Will almost spat out his coffee, "I can't do that! She will go tell him I lied then he'll hate us both. That doesn't fix the problem, it makes it worse. Are you sure you're a litigator?"

Charlie laughed once again, "Since you're my sister's boyfriend I'm going to let that one slide. You wanted advice, so I'm giving you some options, man. Maybe me, you, and dad can go out and do something he likes to do. You can show him you're not such a bad guy….."

"Do you think that will actually work?" Will asked, desperately. "It's not like we share a lot of stuff in common. I know nothing about country life. I don't know how to shoot a gun, farm anything, and I sure has hell don't hold my liquor very well."

Charlie being the person who found the humor in anything responded, "What other options do you have?"

**AN: Y'all know I can't do long chapters, right?**


End file.
